Diamonds
by Adicktha
Summary: Levi y Eren , por un accidente automovilístico se conocen y desde el momento en que se ven ¡se detestan a morir! pero para su mala suerte esa misma tarde, sin saberlo anticipadamente, tiene una reunión de negocios que se convierte es un drama. Un trato tentador y un anillo con dos alas cruzadas incrustadas de diamantes entre blanco y negro los unen. Yaoi ch. 3 Declaración
1. Enojo

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito

**Resumen: **Dos magnates empresariales Levi neurótico y Eren ambicioso, por un accidente automovilístico se conocen y desde el momento en que se ven ¡se detestan a morir! pero para su mala suerte esa misma tarde, y sin saberlo anticipadamente, tiene una reunión de negocios que se convierte es un drama... Un trato tentador y un anillo con dos alas cruzadas incrustadas de diamantes entre blanco y negro los unen, ¿que será de su odio mutuo? ¿podrá convertirse en amor?... Una serie de situaciones buenas y malas que cambiaran por completo su percepción de la vida, del amor y de los negocios.

¿De que habla ese supuesto trato? ¿Qué clase negocios Eren tiene con Levi? ¿Un anillo de diamante blanco y negro? ¿Por que su situación fue de odio a primera vista?

Descubre eso y mucho más de ésta dramática, cómica e interesante historia.

* * *

"**Diamonds"**

Capítulo 1

Las ansias de llegar a su destino le taladraban la mente

Los deseos por ganarse un futuro exitoso lo tenían absorto; sus orbes grises como el profundo mar se encontraban azoradas, esperando que los focos del semáforo cambiaran su tono, para mandar la señal a su cerebro y continuar con su trayecto a una máxima velocidad.

Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza el volante mientras la diestra descansaba en la caja de velocidades, sus pies ávidos se movían tensos por apretar el acelerador y los dientes oprimía ya desesperado, con sus delicadas facciones contraídas y el flequillo cubriendo parte de su faz.

Y escasos segundos pasaron, así que el reflector del semáforo cambió su luz roja a una verde; una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y apretó el acelerador y el móvil junto con su conductor, salió con una velocidad óptima, dejando al resto de los autos atrás, más en un momento cumbre las llantas rechinaron al dar vuelta a una de las avenidas, pero un deportivo llegó a su encuentro, ambos se estrellaron de manera estrepitosa, milagrosamente sin causarse daños físicos entre los individuos, solo materiales.

-"¡Aprende a manejar, imbécil!"- Vociferó el conductor del deportivo, bajando del susodicho vehículo.

-"¡Cállate!"- Gritó Levi, asomándose por la ventanilla de su Mercedes Benz.

Levi se mantuvo sentado en el asiento de su coche, tratando de buscar una escapatoria para el lío que se había metido, pero antes de ello; sacó su celular con el fin de hacer una llamada de suma importancia.

-"Bueno…"- Dijo el francés con toda la formalidad posible, mientras de reojo observaba al conductor del deportivo, que molesto se hallaba y a la muchedumbre acercarse a la zona.

-"¿Sí? ¿Levi, eres tú?"- Preguntaba un hombre rubio al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

-"Sí, sí soy yo."- Contestaba de mala gana el francés, sin quitar la vista al accidente que había ocasionado.

-"Levi, ¿En donde demonios estas?...Ya hace media hora que debías estar aquí, pero milagrosamente el hombre con quien haremos el trato aún no ha arribado la sala directiva, es más; creo que no ha llegado al edificio"- Explicaba Erwin con un tono severo.

-"No creo que hoy pueda hacer lo del trato…Tuve un accidente, en la avenida y todo por mi afán de llegar temprano a la dichosa junta…Programa la reunión para mañana, dales las razones"- Dijo Levi con seriedad, esperando que su relato fuese aceptado para hacer la junta al día siguiente.

-"Levi, eso no se va a poder; ya hemos pospuesto ésta junta una y otra vez, y siempre eres tú el que lo dice…Así que compón lo que tengas que arreglar, pero te queremos hoy, a las 2:15 p.m."- Profirió el rubio con aires de grandeza, exigiéndole a su compañero.

-"Erwin, no…espera…Erwin"- Prorrumpió con desesperación, más sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el rubio, quien colgó. Absolutamente crispado, dejó el celular a un costado, enfadado salió de su Mercedes; y observó el panorama: dos autos con leves abolladuras, un tráfico espantoso y miles de personas aguzando los sentidos a la escena.

Levi acomodó sus manos en la cintura, con la cabeza puesta al cielo; como si éste le fuese a librar del problema, a brindarle en bandeja de plata toda las respuestas; más una voz le impidió continuar con sus labores.

-"¡Hey tú! ¡No sé en que rayos estés pensando, pero más vale que sea algo que me beneficie; mira como has dejado mi vehiculó…!"- Gritaba un hombre de piel tostada, con cabellera castaña y ojos turquesas; señalando su automóvil, en el sito preciso donde sufrió de un deterioro.

-"Cállate, es solo una magulladura, nada grave que no se pueda arreglar…Aunque si te fijas bien, tu auto es un carcamal, deberías desecharlo…"- Decía el francés con algo de sarcasmo, mofándose de lo que el mismo había ocasionado; y de los bienes materiales del hombre agraviado.

-"Sí, claro ¡No te pedí tu opinión a cerca de mi auto! ¡Esto no hubiese pasado si tuvieras algo de cordura…Gente como tú me enferma…Si no sabes conducir entonces no tomes el volante, como es posible que dejen transitar por las calles a la gente inepta como tú!- Gritaba alterado el alemán, apuntando con el dedo índice al causante del estropicio y propinándole a sus oídos, palabras ofensivas, con el fin de despertar en él la furia.

Y al término, de que el alemán expresó su sentir hacia Levi; éste le incrustó su puño en el rostro, exactamente en el ojo derecho; causando aún más la expectación entre la muchedumbre.

El moreno de cabellos castaños, calló al suelo; mientras Levi lo observaba completamente enojado; si bien; estaba harto…

-"¡Has sido el 'bienaventurado' en acabar con mi paciencia! ¡Toma mocoso inútil!"- Vociferó el francés, sacando su billetera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, y aventando al rostro de moreno, el dinero para arreglar su auto.-"¡Si lo que querías era dinero para arreglar lo que le hice a tu vetusto auto, aquí lo tienes! ¡Solo déjame en paz, imbécil!- Gritó nuevamente el francés, y al hacer énfasis en la última palabra, propinó al rostro del moreno, otro golpe; que le provocó una fractura en la nariz.

Levi estaba lo suficientemente enojado, así que se alejó de la escena dando zancadas, vociferando su odio hacia los consignatarios; proclamando su odio a medio mundo y dando muestras de su furia hacia todo objeto inerte en el suelo. Finalmente, abordó su automóvil y antes de que tránsito llegara, así como la policía; se esfumó hacia donde su destino le llamaba.

… … … … … …

Levi apoyó las manos en las puertas, y empujó de ellas con una gran fuerza, causando estruendo en todos los presentes en la sala; con el cigarrillo pendiendo de sus labios; el francés hizo gala de jactarse por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la mesa central; donde la mayoría de los interesados en el cierre del trato esperaban el arribo de los dos factores elementales.

-"Y bien, tantas era sus ganas de que estuviera aquí para cerrar el maldito trato, así que espero a que ambas partes estén de acuerdo"- Dijo el francés con altanería, observando los rostros, de aquellos que se beneficiarían.

-"Levi, justo a tiempo; solo que acabo de recibir una llamada del Señor Jeager con malas noticias…"- Profirió Erwin dando pasos dudosos, esperando alguna reacción; mientras que el resto de los congregados estaban expectantes de las posibles malas noticias, respecto a sus intereses.

-"¿Quién rayos es el Señor Jeager? ¿De que malas noticias me estás hablando?"- Cuestionó enfadado; frunciendo el entrecejo y fumando el habanillo.

-"El Señor Jeager, es el hombre con quien haremos el trato y las malas noticias, es que hoy no podrá venir a la junta; tuvo un pequeño percance de última hora, alguien le rompió la nariz y le causó una terrible hemorragia"- Relató con ligeros toques de ironía el rubio, pavoneándose por los alrededores.

-"¡Vaya que hay gente loca en el mundo! Y supongo que la junta está pospuesta para mañana ¿no?"- Dijo con sarcasmo; caminando en círculos por la sala de reuniones.

-"Se me informó que si el Señor Jeager ya estaba en condiciones para ese entonces, todo se llevara a cabo a lo planeado…De lo contrario, se me avisará anticipadamente"- Profirió quedamente el rubio, con formalidad. Mientras Levi se mantuvo en sus cavilaciones, pensado que era la mejor opción.

-"Bueno, caballeros; como ya escucharon: la junta se cancela. Se le informará con antelación el día y la hora; estén al pendiente. Gracias. Pueden retirarse"- Dijo Erwin en voz alta; y al culminar su oración; todos los congregados fueron abandonando la sala; hasta deja a solas al francés y al rubio Americano.

-"¿Tienes más detalles sobre el contrato con el Señor Jeager?"- Cuestionó Levi, sentándose en una de las sillas ejecutivas.

-"No, no quiere proporcionarlos. Aunque pienso que es seguro lo que nos propone; no deberías preocuparte demasiado"- Profirió el rubio.

-"Ese tal Jeager es un maldito burgués, en parte es consignatario y no tengo confianza en hombres con tales características…Aunque él me proporcionará lo que tanto anhelo para cumplir con mis objetivos, más espero sea como dices; algo seguro"- Exclamó Levi

-"Eso espero…Nosotros somos extranjeros, él es capitalino y sabe más de esto, debemos dejarlo en sus manos y aceptar lo que nos plantee…por el momento debemos relajarnos…"-

-"Lo sé, pero no me fiaré…por ahora…"- Profirió finalmente,

Quizás mañana…todo cambiaría.

… … … … … … **Al día Siguiente… … … … … …**

Sus orbes grises clavaban su iris en las agujas del reloj, se encontraba en un estado exasperado; en conjunto con los interesados, ya llevaba media hora esperando el arribo del hombre con quien firmaría el contrato, más éste no aparecía.

Bufó molesto, tal sonido captó la atención de los presentes, quienes solo se limitaron a observarle con curiosidad.

-"Erwin ¿Estas seguro que el Señor Jeager vendrá?"- Preguntó Levi levantándose de su asiento de cuero negro; pavoneándose por los alrededores.

-"Sí, al menos eso fue lo que se me comunicó"- Contestó el rubio con mucha rectitud, prestando atención al francés que iba de un lado a otro por lo largo y ancho de la sala de tertulias.

-"¡Estoy harto! ¡Llevo media hora aquí y ese imbécil aún no aparece! ¡¿Acaso cree que consto de mucho tiempo?!"- Vociferó el francés con furia, provocando que los asistentes dieran un respingo al escucharle quejándose.

-"Lo siento Levi pero no comprendo su demora"- Con tales palabras el americano trató de mitigar la ira de su compañero y cliente, más sus palabras por tan suplicantes que fuesen no daban el fruto codiciado.

-"Tus palabras no me ayudan… ¡Erwin haz algo! ¡No puedo quedarme todo el día esperándole! ¡Llama a su secretaria o representante!"- Exigió a gritos el francés, estaba al límite de su paciencia, pues Levi era un hombre muy perfeccionista y no toleraba la impuntualidad.

-"Pero Levi, se paciente…Si hablo con su secretaria o alguien de tal índole, sentirá que lo estamos presionando y…"- Más las palabras del rubio no acudían los tímpanos; quien en subrepticio se dedicaba a hacer gestos en desacuerdo; y cansado se vio en al necesidad de interrumpir el enunciado del rubio.

-"¡No me importa lo que opines! ¡La paciencia no es una de mis cualidades! ¡Que me importa si se molesta por que le presionamos para acudir a la junta! ¡Anda, comunícate con su secretaria!"- Volvió a reclamar el joven francés, enfadado de que su propio socio le cuestionara sus acciones y le dijera las más viables opciones.

-"Ésta bien Levi, como digas. Enseguida vuelvo"- Y ya dispuesto estaba el rubicundo en marcharse a hacer la tan ansiada llamada

-"¡Deja de hacer el tonto! ¡Usa mi celular! ¡Toma!"- Clamó Levi mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su saco, el móvil; que segundos después fue a entregar a manos americanas.

Erwin tomó el teléfono y rápidamente marcó los números; esperó a que alguien le contestara hasta que minutos después una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-"Buenas tardes…Soy Erwin, secretario del Señor Rivaille Ackerman. Quisiera hablar con el Señor Jeager."- Profirió el rubio observando de reojo al francés, que empezaba a tener cordura y al resto de los congregados.

-"Buenas tardes…El Señor Jeager. Deje le comunico acerca de su llamada, espere unos minutos"- Respondió el recepcionista, mientras daba el recado. Erwin se encontraba adherido al celular, esperando respuesta; mientras los ojos de Levi le observaban fijamente, intimidándole.

-"Bueno...Soy el Señor Jeager ¿Qué sucede?"- El rubio distinguió la varonil y algo afable voz de Eren, así que dejó de lado aquellas miradas expectantes de los reunidos en la sala, para atender al Señor Jeager.

-"Los miembros importantes de la compañía le esperan en la sala de reuniones de la misma."- Prorrumpió tranquila y formalmente, aguardando a que la respuesta no sea de mala educación y negativa.

-"Oh, sí…Verá, vamos rumbo para allá pero estamos en un embotellamiento; tengan algo de paciencia, dentro de una hora estaremos ahí para cerrar con broche de oro el trato."- Dijo el Alemán con cortesía y calma; más el rubio comprendía la situación pero para cuando tuviese que dar el informe al francés, éste simplemente estallaría en enfados.

-"Sí, señor. Comprendo a la perfección, le haré saber a mi socio el estado de la situación. Hasta pronto."- El americano se despidió y al momento de terminar la llamada, viró su rostro a donde Levi; quien le esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el Señor Jeager?"- Cuestionó él con frialdad; más Erwin se mantuvo sumergido en mutismo mientras daba pasos dudosos a donde Levi se encontraba y ya estando a unos pasos de su rostro, se limitó a informarle.

-"Levi, el Señor Eren Jeager se encuentra en un problema de tránsito, me pidió que te dijera que dentro de una hora arribará el edificio para exponer los puntos clave y todo acerca del trato...Y agregó, que seas paciente."- Dijo quedamente el rubio, entregando al francés el móvil.

-"¡Que más da! Avisa a los presentes de la noticia y diles que regresen dentro de una hora aproximadamente."- Al principio el francés se mostró enfadado, pero si bien; su nivel de exaltación ya era bajo y razonó perfectamente la situación.

-"Como digas. Enseguida vuelvo."- Exclamó el rubio para después emprender la marcha a donde los congregados, dándole el aviso que sin chistar lo tomaron para bien y poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala.

**… … … … … … … … **

**Una hora después**

Esos sesenta minutos pasaron frente a sus ojos con suma morosidad, tan tedioso se hizo el lapso que terminó en la furia de algunos de los interesados; otros había preferido regresar a sus asuntos y luego volver; más ahora, que la junta directiva esperaba en sus asientos la triunfal arribada del Señor Jeager.

Levi se encontraba con el codo apoyado en la superficie plana de la mesa, su mentón ya hacía acomodado en la palma de su mano y su mano libre daba pequeños golpecitos a la mesa, aguardando a que el furor no le traicionara, enmascarándola con una faz de fastidio.

A los pocos minutos, detrás de las puertas; era audible varios susurros y pasos firmes; y eso indicaba que el Señor Jeager había llegado.

-"Levi, ya está aquí. ¿Le permito pasar?"- Pregunto torpemente el rubicundo, levantándose de su butaca.

-"¿Y tú que crees? ¡Anda ve, que no tengo mucho tiempo!"- Profirió con rectitud, mientras acomodaba su corbata y los mechones rebeldes de su cabellera que entraban en su campo visual.

El rubio, caminó presuroso a abrir las puertas de encino; sus grises examinaron al Señor Jeager y otros tres sujetos que le acompañaban; les saludó cordialmente y les exhortó a tomar asiento. Levi aún no veía sus rostros; pues prefirió dar vuelta a su silla ejecutiva, solo esperaba a que se diera inicio a la sesión.

-"Caballeros, quiero presentar al comité de ésta compañía. De éste lado se encuentra el Señor Moblit y su señora esposa; Hanji. Enseguida les presento al Señor Mike, seguido tenemos a Petra asistente personal y finalmente el hombre más importante de ésta empresa: Levi Rivaille y yo, su socio y administrador: Erwin Smith."- Dijo el rubio con amabilidad, mientras mencionaba los nombres; Jeager y compañia; saludaban cordialmente.

-"Mucho gusto a todos, aunque no comprendo por que el hombre primordial para este trato se mantiene absorto en pensamientos, dándonos la espalda. Que gran falta de respeto."- Comentó el Alemán en voz alta, pero Levi aún no deseaba dar vuelta para encarar los rostros.

-"No me importa lo que opines. Prosigue con tu presentación; yo solo me incorporaré a la plática cuando hablemos de negocios."- Prorrumpió el francés formalmente, dando un resoplo al terminar su frase.

-"Bueno, caballeros yo soy Eren Jeager, cabecilla de la compañía para mi es un honor presentar a los miembros del comité que decorosamente dirijo: Mi secretario; Armin Arlet, en compañía de Mikasa mi asistente; el superior Connie y finalmente a mi guardaespaldas Jean."- Exclamó con orgullo el aleman de ojos turquesas, presentando ante sus próximos socios a los hombres en quienes confiaba.

Por unos segundos el silencio se hizo presente, se cruzaban las miradas entre los miembros de la asamblea de ambas empresas y solo esperaban a que los líderes emitieran algo.  
El francés viró el asiento de su silla ejecutiva y lo primero que vieron sus hermosos orbes; fue un semblante Alemán muy conocido.

.

.

* * *

Saludos me resulto muy largo para un One-shot…lo tuve q partir, ya q hay varias cosas q estoy aumentando y corrigiendo…hay uno q dije mas antes es un one-shot del tema de Rihanna – What Now?...ese ya esta casi terminado tengo otros a la mitad con ligeros lemon…XP y un proyecto q quiero hacer! *0*…en realidad le quiero hacer muchas cosas a Levi siempre …*¬*

Algunos caps. tendrán song…tiene futuro lemon


	2. La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

* * *

"**Diamonds"**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Propuesta"**

Se podía observar en el rostro Ario una gran expectación que se mezclaba con turbación con tan solo recordar lo que el francés le había propinado exactamente ayer por la tarde; su primera reacción fue de fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños.

Levi, quien al reconocer el rostro, se sorprendió; no cabía duda, ese hombre era el mismo sujeto que al que había golpeado ayer; así que entre abrió los labios a punto de objetar.

-"¡¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?!"- Gritó señalando con el dedo índice al Aleman de bellas turquesas, quien con tan solo escuchar semejante insulto se dispuso a reclamar.

-"¡Oye! ¡Tengo cosas que arreglar contigo, golpeaste brutalmente mi rostro; rompiste mi nariz y dejaste mi ojo amoratado!"- Vociferó señalando su nariz vendada y su ojo parchado. –"¡Eres un salvaje, deberían enviarte con un psiquiatra, maldito loco!"- Volvió a gritar Eren íntegramente sobresaltado, mientras el resto de los presentes los observaban sobrecogidos por las actitudes de sus respectivos dirigentes.

-"¡¿A sí?! ¡Deja de quejarte, si te golpee fue por que me insultaste, y mucho menos voy a consentir que un burgués con aires de consignatario lo haga!"- Clamó el francés levantándose de su asiento, crispado de tantas injurias a su persona.

-"¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡¿He?! ¡¿Respóndeme repulsivo gusano?!"- Gritó enérgicamente el alemán, y al vislumbrar que ninguna de sus palabras ofensivas irritaban al francés, se aventuró a la venganza así que se impulsó para que de improvisto, su puño deliberadamente se estrellara en la faz de Levi, y el impacto de tal golpe provocó que cayera al suelo junto una abertura en la ceja izquierda, la cual sangraba.

Los acompañantes del Alemán corrieron para detenerlo, pues estaba dispuesto a cobrarse todo lo que le había hecho con una tunda que jamás olvidaría; Jean le tomó por los brazos mientras el resto trataba de apaciguar su ira. Por lo tanto, los consignatarios de Levi recurrieron a socorrerlo con la herida, exigiendo mediante a gritos que trajeran el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras las gotas de sangre rodaban por su rostro.

… … … … … …

Pasó solo media hora, Levi junto con Petra se encontraban alejados del resto; precisamente cerca del ventanal donde ya hacía sentado en un diván con sus pulcras orbes resguardadas por los párpados.

-"Mira como te ha dejado ese sujeto…"- Dijo entre murmullos la pelirroja, mientras con un trozo de gasa empapado de yodo curaba la herida cerca de la ceja.

-"Ese horrendo sujeto…Pero me las va a pagar, nadie que golpea a Levi Ackerman y sale con vida…"- Profirió resentido el francés, más un delicado dedo selló sus labios.

-"Shhh…Deja de decir tonterías…"- Prorrumpió Petra cercano al rostro, y al instante depositó en sus sonrosados labios, un exquisito beso; al cual Levi no pudo negarse; al contrario lo profundizó más convirtiéndole de un llano roce de labios a uno ardiente. Sus brazos ciñeron la cintura de la chica, quien fue buscando un espacio para acomodarse y continuar disfrutando de aquel placer.

Desde lo lejano, Eren se encontraba sentando en una de las tantas sillas ejecutivas, a su lado ya hacía Connie y ambos eran custodiados por Jean, el guardaespaldas.  
El Aleman pasó su vista por toda la sala de reuniones pero de todas las situaciones que se encontraba en ese momento, la que le captó la atención fue aquella escena protagonizada por el francés y y su fiel asistente, en pleno acto colmado de romance y fricciones incitantes.

-"¿Ya viste a esos?"- Cuestionó Eren propinando un codazo al mas bajo, quien al voltear con la vana idea de reclamar por ese golpe; dejó todo aun lado y contempló junto con al ario, como aquel par disfrutaba.

-"Vaya…Después de haber visto como el Señor Rivaille discutía contigo, jamás creí verlo relacionado en ese tipo de cosas…Es un hombre repleto de sorpresas"- Comentó con, sin quitar la vista a la escena.

-"Es un cínico…No tiene sentido de la decencia pública"- Profirió Eren haciendo caso omiso al comentario, virando su rostro a la izquierda, con el fin de no continuar observando. Más en ese instante una idea acudió a su mente para truncar ese momento pasional entre el francés y la muchacha.

-"¡Hey! ¡Vine aquí para firmar un contrato, no para ver como tu asistente y tú se acarician!"- Vociferó con un disgusto que más bien parecía sátira; sus vocablos captaron la atención de todo los congregados que morbosamente observaban.

El francés arqueó la ceja izquierda, mostrando con su faz un enfado por la abrupta interrupción, además provocando algo de pavor a los congregados, que presurosos volvieron a sus asientos.

… … … … … …

Pasados solo minutos, el consejo y sus respectivos líderes se dedicaron a discutir los puntos clave para la mejoría de ambas empresas en conjunto; de manera que los intereses de ambos se vieran bien beneficiados sin tener que pasar peligros autoritarios por parte de la ley; pero para ello lo que el Señor Eren jeager proponía era algo que estaba fueras del límite estándar, era inusitado y de índole inmoral y como era de esperarse, el primero en refutar fue el francés.

-"¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Olvídalo!"- Dijo entre los gritos elocuentes el mayor, exaltando por las propuestas, levantándose de su butaca y lanzando injurias por semejantes ideas.

-"Levi, tranquilo…Entiende que es lo mejor…"- Profirió serenamente Hanji, tratando de aminorar el enaltecimiento a emociones que su jefe estaba presentando.

-"¡Cállate gafas estúpidas! ¡Tú no sabes nada!"- Gritó nuevamente el francés haciendo clara referencia a la esposa de Moblit, sentía que todos le traicionaba; parecían no pensar en el gran martirio que le traería si admitía el convenio de Eren, pero solo él tenía la última palabra y si rechazaba la oferta significaba perderlo todo… ¿Qué debería hacer?

-"Levi…Tú requieres estrictamente lo que yo tengo y tú posees lo que yo solicito…Acepta nuestras proposiciones, hazlo por el bien de tu compañía… ¿Cuál es el problema?...Haces demasiado drama…"- Dijo irónicamente el alemán, incitándolo a que accediera a las propuestas, más Levi era una persona difícil de convencer, a pesar de que se trataba de su empresa le era más importante su persona.

-"¡¿Qué cuál es el problema?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Me estás pidiendo algo en contra de mis principios! ¡Yo soy el dueño de ésta empresa y yo decido que se hace, lamento informarte que no acepto nada!"- Con tales gritos tiranos, el francés dio a conocer su oposición; y sus allegados al escucharle, expresaron su desacuerdo en refunfuños y murmullos.

-"Shh…Caballeros, silencio por favor"- Prorrumpió formalmente el ario, y al ver como sus vocablos aminoraban los ligeros reclamos, se dispuso a continuar.-"Señor Rivaille, tenga conciencia de lo que dice…Analice profunda y ampliamente los pro's y contras, tiene 24 horas para ello, mañana nos volveremos a reunir y quiero una respuesta concisa y bien respaldada por una buena razón… ¿De acuerdo?...Perfecto…Me retiro, que tenga un buen día"- Eren no esperó a que Levi respondiera, manejó la situación con calma, dándose el lujo de decidir que y como hacerse, mientras el galo solo observaba turbado y lo último que sus profundos grises vislumbraron, fue a Eren y sus camaradas salir de la sala de reuniones.

Los partidarios del francés al ver a su líder sumergido en sus tribulaciones, intercambiaron miradas y entre bisbiseos se despidieron, dejando así a solas a Levi y a su fiel asistente.

-"Levi…me tengo que ir…Tengo cosas que hacer en casa y…"- Explicó la joven mientras recogía sus pertenencias, y al pasar cercano a donde él se encontraba; este le interrumpió en vocablos y su andar.

-"No, no te vayas… ¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo?"- Inquirió Levi con una sonrisa lasciva asomándose en sus labios, aferrándose del brazo de su amante.

-"No puedo…y tú tampoco…Tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar y requereren una respuesta favorable…"- Exclamó alejandose del agarre que el mayor estaba ejerciendo en su brazo.

-"Exigen demasiado y él único que se sacrifica soy yo…No tienen la mínima idea de lo que esto significa para mi"- Dijo derrotado, enfocando su vista a la colosal mesa.

-"No diga eso…Es tu vida a cambio de la gloria en el mundo de los negocios…Sabe, trataré de apresurarme en mis asuntos pendientes y luego…"- Profirió con picardía, posando dos de sus dedos en los labios de su jefe y amante, acercando su rostro mucho más y consigo su cuerpo.

-"Y luego que…Irás a mi departamento a pasar la noche conmigo"- Terminó el francés la frase y anhelos de ambos, petra solo asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con los planes.

… … … … … …

Un par de respiraciones agitadas eran audibles en medio de tanta penumbra tan característica de la morada del francés, que a esas horas de la noche y con el resplandor de la luz lunar; lograba tamizar sus manos de entre los ropajes. Las caricias que le estaba proporcionando, incrementaban más el deseo desbocado y la vehemente pasión; los labios franceses entregaban sin recatos cada uno de sus besos, en la piel nívea y dulce, mordisqueando y repasando su lengua por el cuello de la chica. Quien en medio de aquel acto previo, sentía un inmenso calor irrumpiéndole, sus ligeros gemidos como expresión del gozo que entraba por cada poro, experimentando sensaciones placenteras.

La pelirroja rodeó con sus brazos parte de la espalda y cuello de su amante, llevando sus dedos a enredarse con los mechones oscuros que caían rebeldes, mientras éste ocupado estaba con liberar los cuerpos de tanto atuendo y continuaba concediendo a la piel descubierta, roces labiales.

Petra, por un momento dejó de concentrarse en lo que experimentaba, sus pensamientos cambiaron repentinamente a asuntos más importantes; y al recordarlo, sus pupilas se dilataron, y súbitamente trató de alejarse de Levi.

-"Levi…espera…"- Murmuró ella cerca del oído del francés, quien no pareció escucharla o sencillamente hizo caso omiso a la petición de su amante. Así que las manos del mayor continuaron recorriendo el cuerpo lascivamente; petra volvió a murmurar las mismas palabras sin embargo Levi no hacía caso, parecía ser él único que disfrutaba.

La pelirroja se hartó de la situación, y en el momento preciso, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del francés y clavando su mirar en los grises, le dijo:

-"Levi…Espera…Tengo que preguntarte algo"-

Levi al escucharle detuvo cada movimiento para enfocarse en lo que ella quería preguntar, arqueó una de sus cejas y le observó con curiosidad.

-"¿Y? ¿Vas a preguntarme o te vas a quedar callada?"- Profirió en forma de cuestión, aguardando a que de los labios femeninos saliera una sola palabra.

-"¿Qué respuesta piensas darle a Eren? ¿Aceptará?"- Preguntó con un semblante de inquietud, ansiaba que la contestación fuese la correcta, la que todo el comité esperaba pero conociendo a Levi, era imposible, más la fe que ella tenía en él le transmitía el augurio de que todo saldría bien.

-"¡Qué tontería! ¡Pensé que era algo de mayor importancia! ¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que arruinar esta noche con una sandez?!"- Refutó el francés alzando la voz, su faz había cambiado por completo al denotar que esa abrupta interrupción se debía un asunto que a nadie más le concernía. Más la cuestión que su amante le formuló no la respondió, se limitó a virar su vista y refunfuñar.

Para lo que Levi parecía una falta de respeto haber expuesto tal pregunta, para petra le resultaba insoportable la actitud que Levi tenía para con ella en ciertas ocasiones. Pero en ese instante sintió una gran decepción, estaba enfadada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el mayor solo le necesitaba cuando se trataba de apoyarle frente a la asamblea que casi siempre estaba contra la ideología del francés, así también cuando se trataba de dar una buena impresión a los grandes empresarios; todo respecto a lo laboral y lo mismo era cuando se trataba solo de sexo.

Se sentía estúpida, solo ansiaba marcharse a casa…pero no se iría sin antes dejar en claro algo.

-"Estoy harta…Cansada de que me des un trato degradante, solo necesitas de mi cuando se trata de algo de suma importancia… ¿Y lo demás que?"- Profirió quitando de encima el peso del francés, acomodando su cuerpo, de manera que quedó sentada al borde la cama, con la mirada puesta en el suelo de losa.

-"¿Qué esperabas? Recuerda que eres mi asistente"- Aclaró Levi mientras se acomodaba cerca.

-"No me refiero en el aspecto profesional… ¿Qué soy para ti?"- Prorrumpió con serenidad aquel chica pelirroja, buscando la mirada de su 'amante' con tan solo girar la cabeza.

-"Tú…eres mi secretaria…Mi soporte…Mi amante"- Exclamó Levi con firmeza, pero sin observar a los orbes esmeralda que ansiaban esa respuesta.

-"Como tú amante merezco un trato decoroso…Siempre te he apoyado y estado a tu lado cuando lo necesitas…"- con tales palabras Levi conseguía serenarse y sentirse un poco culpable.

-"Lo sé…Pero te he tratado bien, te he dado un departamento, dinero y un buen puesto…Y está de más el decir que te dado muchas noches…"- Profirió el francés con un brillo en sus ojos, parecía que toda la culpa se desvanecía y sentía que la única mal agradecida era la pelirroja.

Tales palabras acudieron a los tímpanos de la chica, su reacción fue inesperada; la palma de su mano golpeó con fuerza la mejilla francesa y seguido, se incorporó; tomó de entre sus pertenencias su saco ejecutivo y dio pasos decididos con el objetivo de salir del departamento.

Levi reaccionó, anonadado viró el rostro y sus orbes grises buscaron a su asistente, mientras sobaba su mejilla y para ese entonces, petra estaba parada en seco con cercanía de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

-"¡Solo eso buscas en mí…Solo quieres que te satisfaga…Nadie te importa, eres egoísta…En parte tengo la culpa por haber permitido que formaras parte de mi vida!"- Y a instante en que culminó su frase, tomó la perilla de la puerta y lo último que el mayor de cabellos negros consiguió escuchar, fue la puerta cerrarse para después quedarse desolado.

El francés resopló con enfado y movió su cabeza, expresando desaprobación.

… … … … … …

.

Lo que levi desconocía era el interés de Eren para salir de una vez de la sombra de papi, y emprenderse el mismo en los negocios demostrarles a todos esos tiburones* corporativos que Eren jeager no solo era el hijo del exitoso Grisa Jeager sino también una de sus peores competencias en ascenso… pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Levi.

El Señor Rivaille, un gran conocedor en el mundo de los negocios solo se dedicaba al comercio; era altanero, petulante, exigente, sarcástico y muy influyente; las ideas para el contrato era solo suyas pero Levi, parecía no estas dispuesto, lo consideraba algo de muy bajo nivel, en contra de sus principios, obsceno, extraño entre otros adjetivos calificativos.

¿Pero en que consistía ese trato?

Las agujas del reloj parecían no moverse, marcaban solo las 5:00 de la tarde y para variar, la sala de reuniones estaba ocupada, repleta de gente importante, ansiando escuchar la respuesta del francés respecto al convenio de Eren.

-"Levi…Alemania es uno de los países europeos donde hay mayor oportunidad de que triunfes en este aspecto…Para trabajar aquí temporalmente necesitas un permiso, sin embargo tus planes son trabajar por el resto de tu vida y necesitas tener la nacionalidad Alemana, y la forma más fácil y rápida de obtenerla es si aceptas casarte con alguien de naturaleza Alemana…Yo soy un firme candidato para ello, no hay más opciones"- Profirió Eren tratando de ser claro con sus propuestas, convenciéndolo de aceptar.

-"Casarme contigo…Suena ridículo…Puedo obtener la nacionalidad mediante el papeleo, no hay necesidad…"- Explicó el francés enfadado, no quería aceptarlo…No ligaría su vida a la de un simple comerciante internacional y para el colmo un inepto mocoso que apenas y ya se daba aires de grandeza…

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que la obtendrás si yo influyo en la transacción de tus papeles? ¿Eh?"- Profirió Eren mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, él era capaz de hacer todo lo necesario para sabotear a Levi si éste no ambicionaba aceptar lo que le planteaba, ya que su padre Grisa Jeager era muy conocido y también era muy sabido q tenia influencias en dentro del gobierno.

-"Eres despreciable…"- Dijo Levi entre dientes, observándolo con un fulgor en sus ojos los cuales expresaban un odio infinito.

-"Es la mejor opción, nos casamos: obtienes la nacionalidad y yo algo de tu dinero para llevar a cabo algunos planes…Actualmente las parejas solo duran 1 año y medio estando juntas así que al pasar ese lapso, nos divorciamos y cada quien sigue su vida…"- Explicó con claridad el alemán, sonriendo complacido de tan asombroso plan.

-"Suena complicado…bastante complicado"- Murmuró Levi posando su dedo pulgar e índice en el mentón, optando la posición de un pensador.

-"¿Qué parte te resulta complicada?"- Cuestionó con atisbos el joven de bellas turquesas, mientras el resto de los interesados clavaban su mirar con curiosidad.

-"El tener que soportarte por año y medio"- Declaró Levi abiertamente, la reacción de todos los congregados fue de alivio, unos rieron mientras Eren, solo sonrió sarcásticamente, queriendo evadir ese efecto que le traía la respuesta del franco, y que mejor manera de hacerlo si le preguntaba respecto a la decisión.-"¿Y bien? ¿Piensas firmar el contrato?"- Inquirió Eren con una gran sonrisa asomándose de sus labios.

-"Está bien, está bien… ¿Dónde firmo? ¡Un maldito bolígrafo! ¡Quiero un maldito bolígrafo para firmar éste estúpido contrato!"- Vociferó con enfado, buscando que alguien le proporcionara lo que aclamaba a gritos.

-"Bien hecho Rivaille…Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptarlo…Mañana nos volveremos a reunir pero solo tú y yo…Hay detalles que debemos discutir"- Profirió Jeager con esa sonrisa tan característica, sus ojos chispeantes, ansiosos de ver llegar a sus manos todo ese dinero que obtendría del franco, mientras éste terminaba de firmar el contrato.

Cuando Levi dejó impreso en el papel la última letra de su apellido, entregó al alemán el bolígrafo y los asociados de Eren acudieron a felicitarle así como sus propios allegados, todos menos Petra, quien le miraba desilusionada y quizás algo enojada desde las lejanías.

… … … … … … **  
**

* * *

Gracias por sus criticas espero q sean pacientes conmigo...mas q todo por el tiempo...espero q me sigan con los demás cap. q faltan TuT

* en la BBC habia un programa el nombre era Shark...no se que...me olvide XD pero eran personas de negocios q veian invento tras invento y ellos decidian con quien arriesgar su dinero...buenon mi punto es q ellos se llamaban tiburones de los negocios... y si puse un rivetra u_u... era necesario aun q me duela el kokoro...TnT


	3. declaración y petición

**Capítulo 3**

"'Declaración y Petición'"

Y al culminar el momento de albricias entre los congregados y los presidentes de las compañías por haber firmado el acuerdo; petra solo viró el rostro, queriendo que Levi no observara la angustia reflejada en sus esmeraldas.

Con formalidad, cada miembro del comité fue desalojando la sala de reuniones, quedando desolados de nueva cuenta. Levi quien al verla mostrar una gran indiferencia a su presencia, con pasos dubitativos caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
Apoyó su mano diestra en el hombro de petra, quien dio un respingo ante tal acción y solo lanzó una mirada hacia sus espaldas, queriendo asimilar las acciones del francés.

-"Petra…"- Murmuró Levi con formalidad, su voz no parecía estar llena de resentimiento, no transmitía el cariño que el hindú buscaba en sus vocablos…No transmitía nada.

-"Qué es lo que quiere señor…"- Contestó con el mismo tono de voz, solo que éste si transmitía un odio profundo.

-"Voltea…quiero ver tu rostro"- Respondió cambiando su tono de voz a uno más quedo y grácil.

Levi trató de girar el cuerpo de la chica, más esta no cedía. Hasta que volvió a intentarlo ponerlo frente suyo, con mucha delicadeza y hundiendo su mirar en las bellas orbes. Y muy a su pesar, petra quedó fascinada con los grises; parecía hundirse en las dulces profundidades de sus ojos. Y sin darse cuenta, Levi dio unos cuantos pasos, eran lánguidos y morosos; todo con el objetivo de acorralar entre su cuerpo y la pared.

La pelirroja sintió el muro de concreto pegar con su torso, y en ese instante el mayor se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro; aspirando a recibir el perdón de su amante con el néctar de sus labios. Ella entre abrió los labios, y guardó bajo sus párpados aquel par de esmeraldas; el francés imitó la acción de su amante y depositó en los labios sonrosados de la chica un tierno beso.

Y al sentir esa falta de oxígeno, ambos se vieron obligados a despegar sus labios; Petra añorando el dulce sabor de los labios franceses, esperanzado mientras Levi, solo se mantenía con una sonrisa embustera, haciéndole creer que aún quedaba algo entre los dos…pero Levi era cruel al terminar una relación con sus amantes…Al día subsiguiente quizás sería más vil.

… … … … … …

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y con ello, una secuencia de situaciones exasperadas, atiborras de odio y de gran pasmo, otras tantas resultaban ridículas y exageradas; y aún así el francés tenía que atender tales situaciones pero sin saber que ocurrirían.

Lo primera que vino a la lista al iniciar su jornada laboral fue un intento de la bella asistente por arreglar sus diferencias a pesar de aquel beso nocturno; y en sí a Levi ya no le interesaba en absoluto lo referente a la pelirroja y solo había optado fundir sus labios con los de ella por simple diversión.

-"Levi, necesito hablar contigo"- Dijo asomando su rostro por la puerta de la oficina del francés.

-"¿Acaso no tienes educación? Antes de entrar toca la maldita puerta, que no está de adorno"- Profirió enfadado, mientras clavaba su mirada llena de odio en los ojos esmeralda.

-"Lo siento…Pero necesito hablar…"- Exclamó ella mientras se infiltraba poco a poco por la puerta.

-"Si estas aquí es para trabajar no para que vengas a resolver tus asuntos personales…"- Prorrumpió Levi aún más fastidiado por la impertinencia, pues no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella respecto a su 'relación'…Sencillamente porque ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera una ligera atracción.

-"¡Levi, escúchame! ¡Solo te pido unos minutos! ¡¿Acaso ni eso eres capaz de otorgarme?!"- Vociferó exaltada, para ese entonces ya se encontraba dentro de la oficina y había puesto la puerta bajo seguro. Y las palabras que había emitido causaron un efecto lleno de ira en el francés.

-"¡Mi tiempo es muy valioso! ¡Pero si lo que quieres es hablar de tu patética situación, está bien! ¡Con gusto me mofaré de tus desgracias!"- Contestó entre gritos, mientras se levantaba del asiento donde descansaba y se dirigía a donde petra con pasos sumisos.

-"¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero que sepas que me alegra que hayas aceptado el contrato que el Señor Eren proponía, por otro lado, estoy harta como puedes besarme y luego regresar a tu pésimo humor. Ya te lo había dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir: te odio por ser tan egoísta, mezquino y soberbio! ¡Pero yo te soporto, por que te amo y quiero estar contigo!"-Clamó con una furia arrolladora; sus puños y dientes oprimía como manera de canalizar el ataque de ira que corría por todo su cuerpo.

Levi solo le escuchaba, con cada palabra que le injuriaba incrementaba más su enojo sabía que todo el discurso de la joven era nada más que un drama, para ver si de ese modo llegaba a sentirse culpable y cambiara su actitud pero no caería en ese estúpido juego.

-"¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué te pida una disculpa? ¿Acaso creías que con tu sermoncito se me iba a ablandar el corazón e iba a pedirte que no te alejaras de mí? ¿Eh? ¡Contéstame!"- Vociferó crispado el de cabellos negros, caminando por lo largo y ancho de la oficina, mientras la joven solo le observaba anonadada.

-"No te estoy pidiendo ninguna de esas cosas…"- Contestó quedamente, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-"Pues déjame decirte algo… ¡No te soporto! ¡No me importa lo que sientas por mi! Y algo más…¡Estás despedida!"- Vociferó el mayor, y a tales palabras reveladoras la pelirroja optó por quedarse petrificada, las fuertes palabras que expresaban un sentimiento distinto al que ella sentía le provocaban una gran decepción y de sus ojos parecían asomarse unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"¡No mezcle su odio hacia mi con el trabajo! ¡Usted mismo lo haz dicho, son asuntos diferentes!"- Contestó entre sollozos, sintiendo una gran impotencia recorrer su cuerpo...Ahora todo estaba claro, Levi solo le había utilizado para el bien de su persona y ella creyendo que vivía en un sueño de amor...

-"¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy el jefe y si yo digo que estás despedida, lo estás! ¡Así que lárgate!"- Clamó en contestación el francés, chasqueando los dedos más en ese instante la joven giró sobre sus talones, empapada de lágrimas…Ya había sido suficiente…Solo quería desahogar sus emociones en absoluta desolación.

El francés escuchó la puerta cerrarse, así que regresó a su asiento y acomodó sus manos tras la cerviz, mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla ejecutiva. Sus ojos los mantuvo cerrados, buscando la forma de aminorar su furia...Definitivamente ese no había sido su mejor día.

.

.  
Y lo que restaba del día, se vio sumergido en tanta labor que no podía dejar para otro momento, más en ese instante su intercomunicador captó su atención, suponía que debía ser urgente así que presionó el botón rojo y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Hanji, su nueva secretaria quería hacerle saber.

-"Señor Rivaille, el Señor Eren solicita verlo"- Dijo la dama de cabello castaño oscuro con un tono muy respetuoso.

-"Sí, sí hazlo pasar"- Contestó hastiado el francés, así que dejó a medias todo el trabajo que tenía para entregar en ese día y con una pila de pensamientos e injurias hacia quien le perturbaban la mente, esperó en la comodidad de su oficina el arribo del alemán.

Y tan solo unos instantes pasaron frente a sus ojos, pues urgentemente unos golpeteos se escuchaban tras de la puerta, y la suposiciones de la visita eran más que obvias.

-"Entra…"- Contestó ante el llamado a la puerta, mientras sus grises observaban los objetos en su escritorio.

Y el alemán, al escuchar la voz de Levi, presuroso entró al territorio de éste, solo con el fin de discutir algunos asuntos y ver como las cosas andaban entre su socio y la pelirroja. Y una vez estando a la vista de Levi, quien con una seña le indicó tomar asiento; se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto.

-"Cuando iba entrando al edificio vi a tu pelirroja amante sumamente frustrada"- Comentó el con el fin de hacer enojar al francés, pero éste al oírlo proferir tales vocablos, se limitó a mantener indiferencia -"Rivaille… ¿Qué sucede?"- Cuestionó el chico de ojos turquesas con mucha curiosidad, especulaba de lo que los 'amantes' se traían entre manos pero no estaba seguro de sus suposiciones, lo mejor era saber de boca del implicado, la realidad.

-"Esa pelirroja ya no es mi amante…No es nada…¡Que se vaya al diablo!"- Sus primeras palabras eran quedas, carentes de sentimiento más la última frase la vociferó con una gran furia irrumpiéndolo que provocó en el mas joven un sobresalto.

-"Tranquilo…Tranquilo…No te exaltes…Ya pasará…"- Aconsejó Eren con serenidad, buscando las palabras exactas para apaciguar las emociones de su socio parisino, más sus tentativas empeoraban su situación.

-"¡Cállate! ¡No necesito tus estúpidos consejos! ¡Todos me tienen harto!"- Clamaba a gritos, con una neurosis exagerada, su voz resultaba ser incomoda y cada locución de sus labios estaba colmada de agravios.

-"¡Rivaille, deja de gritar! ¡Cállate!"- Y a su vez, el joven Eren se incorporaba a la guerrilla de gritos, causando un escándalo en la oficina y a las afueras de la misma, algunos curiosos trabajadores se miraban unos a los otros y se alzaban de hombros.

Y entre tanto tumulto de exclamaciones sin sentido, Eren terminó por desesperarse por lo tozudo que llegaba a ser el mayor, pues a pesar de que le pedía que bajara la voz, Levi parecía hacer lo contrario y como 'premio' a su actitud, Eren estrelló – nuevamente - su puño en la faz del de cabellos oscuros; quien un tanto mareado por la agresión cayo de espaldas en el suelo no obstante Eren se acercó a Levi y por la camisola le levantó para encarar sus rostros y con un fulgor de sus orbes le hizo saber:

-"¡Mira histérico, vine aquí para arreglar detalles e invitarte a cenar y tú solo te has dedicado a gritar como un maldito desquiciado!-"Vociferó el alemán sin dejar de quitar la vista del rostro de Levi, quien inmutable y silencioso le escuchaba, y al culminar su comentario; se dispuso a refutarle.

-"Está bien…Ya, estoy tranquilo…Ahora puedes llevarme a cenar a donde hayas planeado"- Y con toda esa serenidad, Levi profirió su aprobación a donde el chico de piel canela y cabellera castaña le invitaba. Parecía que la neurosis del francés se dominaba con algo más poderoso, y el elemento perfecto para subyugarlo era Eren.

Y después de todo el griterío, expectaciones y un drama de oficina, ambos líderes de sus respectivas compañías, desalojaron en primer instancia la oficina y luego el edificio y así, fueron a tomar una tentempié en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Berlín.

**… … … … … …  
**

Al llegar al restaurante, Levi contempló el decorado exquisito que le hacía recordar su patria, por esos pintorescos ornamentos que tanta remembranza le traían a la mente.  
Eren por su parte pedía al mozo del lugar, que le indicara su reservación y antes de que el galo y el ario emprendieran marcha a sus lugares, Eren murmuró sensualmente en el oído de su futuro 'esposo', una frase que en ese momento, Levi no pudo asimilar y encontrarle coherencia alguna.

-"Levi, si algo imprevisto llegara a suceder…Solo sígueme la corriente"- Y después de tal murmullo, Levi frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por esos vocablos y con la mirada inquisidora se digno a observar al menor, quien solo sonrió y le tomó de la mano, eso también tomó por sorpresa al mas bajo, y no objetó por tal acción.

Los que se congregaron para ir a comer ese día, fueron testigos de algo insólito, pues el simple hecho de ver a dos grandes dirigentes del mundo de los negocios y relacionados de manera sentimental era una noticia que debía divulgarse por todos los medios viables, pero el incauto de Levi no contaba con eso.

Y después de que la pareja se pavoneara por los lugares con el propósito de llegar a su mesa, siendo examinados escrupulosamente por todos los interesados en esa relación; finalmente tomaron asiento y el mozo entregó el menú, y un tanto asombrado se alejó.

-"¿Por qué me tomaste de la mano?"- Preguntó Levi pasmado, queriendo encontrar tras los ojos turquesas de su compañero, todas esas respuestas.

-"Se supone que si tu y yo nos vamos a casar, eso implica que eres mi novio y por lo tanto tengo derecho a tomarte de la mano"- Respondió pacíficamente el alemán, era una respuestas muy obvia y si Levi lo sabía ¿Por qué rayos se alarmaba?

-"Espera un momento…Eso de casarnos es solo un trato, no tienes por que tomarte las cosas tan enserio…"- Profirió el parisino como réplica, sintiéndose indignado por todas esas acciones de Eren para con sí.

-"Hay Levi…Cuando entenderás que el que _no enseña, no vende_"- Y con esa sencilla frase, trató de despejar de manera indirecta todas esas fluctuaciones que se originaban en el cerebro de su socio. Y Levi al oírle, levantó una ceja aún sin deducir.

-"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?"- Prorrumpió entrecerrando los ojos, pero Eren solo se resignaba a observarle de reojo, inmutable.

-"Nada, luego te darás cuenta…"- Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona asomándose en sus labios, y antes de que el francés objetara, en ese instante apareció el camarero y para pedir con toda naturalidad y cortesía la orden.

**… … … … … …**

Pasaron en el restaurante una velada encantadora parecía que una nueva amistad se estaba forjando a pesar de que a ojos de otros era un amor que no se podía encubrir. Acompañados de una iluminación tenue, un tango de fondo cuya melodía les embriaga y unas copas de vino tinto que cerraron con broche de oro la recepción. Y en esos instantes en que convivieron con temple, no hubo ninguna clase de altercado que ya era costumbre entre ellos, pues Eren sabía perfectamente que a sus alrededores estaban personalidades desconocidas pero que bien podía manejar y era mejor dar una buena imagen.

En ese entonces, recordó que debía llevar a cabo el plan; lo que suponía ser el plan perfecto pero los nervios era más fuertes, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llevaría a cabo tal acción a pesar de que lo ensayó repetidas ocasiones con su compañera de trabajo y hermanastra sobreprotectora, Mikasa quien a pesar desde un principio no le agradaba la idea de la supuesta boda se dispuso a ayudarlo.

Levi frunció el ceño al denotar la actitud del mocoso que de un momento a otro se vio algo nervioso, pausada y quedamente preguntó:

-"Eren… ¿Te sientes bien?"-

Más el aludido solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lo cual lo extrañó más y antes de agregar otro comentario, el alemán levantó la mirada y sus bellas turquesas se enfocaron en contemplar el semblante parisino, mientras su mano diestra buscaba la de su acompañante para sujetarla y palpar la tersa y nívea piel.

Levi se quedó aún más anonadado por esa reciente conducta de Eren, quien para ese entonces ya sostenía con la mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa, un pequeño orfebre de terciopelo oscuro.

-"Levi...Yo quiero…"- Prorrumpió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo por su cuerpo recorrer una descarga eléctrica muy a pesar de que lo que hacía era una total y mera actuación.

El de cabellera oscura arqueó una de sus cejuelas, como expresión de no entender lo que su socio trataba de decirle, más se contuvo a interrumpirlo, pues también empezó a sentir un extraño golpeteo dentro de si.

Para ese entonces, Eren dejó ver ante todos aquella cajita de felpa siendo el centro de atención; los que habían ido con la vana idea de cenar aquella noche, estaban al tanto de cada palabra que el joven empresario emitía de sus labios. Y segundos después, consiguió abrir el susodicho orfebre, que dejó ver en todo su esplendor el brillo de un hermoso y costoso anillo con dos alas cruzadas incrustadas de diamantes entre blanco y negro

Los congregados ahora se enfocaban en observar el semblante de los 'enamorados' y sobre todo, en aquella pieza de joyería fina, todos suponiendo que era un anillo de compromiso.

-"Levi… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- Y esas fueron las palabras finales, el joven le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-"Oh dios mío"- Contestó quedamente el francés, completamente petrificado y sin saber que más decir por la bruma de emociones.

Eren abrió sus ojos como platos al no recibir respuesta positiva alguna mientras los presentes hacían comentarios entre ellos, más solo se escuchaban los bisbiseos. Y aún así, Levi no parecía estar ante la realidad y el alemán parecía estarse cansando de sostener su mano y el orfebre con la argolla, así que sin mas hizo uso de su última herramienta: pisar por debajo de la mesa, el pié del francés.  
Y tan solo sentir esa presión en su pié, Levi reprimió el grito que anhelaba clamar, más los ojos inquisidores del castaño le exigían dar la respuesta a su petición. Levi no entendía los gestos que Eren le hacía, si no fue hasta que a su mente acudió la voz del mocoso, recordándole y haciéndole entender todo ese contexto:

_**-"Levi, si algo imprevisto llegara a suceder…Solo sígueme la corriente"-**_

Al instante, Levi sonrió dando a entender que ya comprendió el porque de tanto teatro ante la 'declaración y petición', pero antes de dar la respuesta, regresó a Eren aquel golpe que propinó a su pié y en ese entonces, hizo de su sonrisa algo que pareciera demostrar su eterna felicidad, así que con voz clara emitió los vocablos que todos querían escuchar:

-"Sí, Eren…Acepto"-

Y al culminar la frase, el alemán puso en el delgado dedo del parisino, el pulcro anillo de diamantes mientras los presentes ovacionaban a los futuros esposos – por conveniencia – quienes sonrieron hipócritamente y se enfundaron en un abrazo y seguido, un pequeño y sutil roce de labios que en sus mentes resultaba ser la cosa más repugnante del mundo.

Al pasar unos minutos más, la pareja desalojó el restaurante no sin antes pagar la cuenta y dejar algo de propina, y una vez estando ambos solos en el auto del mas joven, sus semblantes se tornaron normales, la sonrisa y el júbilo falsos se había esfumado, e iniciaron otra de sus tantas disputas.

-"¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en responderme?!"- Preguntó Eren completamente crispado.

-"Tsk…¡No tienes derecho a gritarme! ¡Es más, no me mencionaste nada acerca de ese plan!"- Repudió Levi haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-"¡Te di una indirecta! ¡Con eso te basta para entenderlo!"- Vociferó mientras buscaba las llaves para poder poner en marcha el automóvil.

-"¡Ya! ¡Cállate! A fin que se cumplió tu cometido, toda esa gente se tragó el cuento de que tú y yo estamos comprometidos ¿no?...Como sea, llévame a mi casa estoy cansado…"- Y una vez dichas esas palabras, Eren obedeció a lo que Levi le pedía, ya mañana verían los otras repercusiones que esa declaración pública les había traído.

.

Continua...

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! Espero haber recompensado ese lapsus…*u* háganmelo saber, se los dedico a ustedes q siguen con esta locura y las q aguanten el humorcito de levi…XP


End file.
